kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Orcs
Most Orcs today live in their capital, Kargen'dor under their current chieftess, "Blood Spitter" . Lore Orcs were not always such fight-oriented creatures. In their beginning, they were simply Fae in disagreement with Matris Lignum and the other Fae who were completely peaceful, defensive individuals. As time progressed, these resentful Fae stood out to demonstrate their desire to fuel the war effort when Shades began to cause trouble in Terra. Matris Lignum ruled in favor of the peaceful Fae, and called upon the other races to fight the war. Time would pass, and the war ravaged the land. To the end of that first stand-off, the seemingly defeated Shades vanished at the hands of the powerful human army. However, those who resented the Matris Lignum’s decision could not bear the shame of remaining Fae. A rather large group of Fae decided to abandon Naeren’Nae. They would set out for what they felt would be a test of their nature, a test that would prove where they belonged in Terra. After some time, this rogue group of Fae situated themselves in one of the roughest desert climates they could find, quite far from their original home. Heat and exhaustion hit most of those ‘Fae’ very hard, and some of them withered away. The remaining were very strong and still desiring their battle-infused society. Settling would prove invaluably rough for the newly created Orcs, as they were tempted to return many times to Matris Lignum. However, their final test would come when their nerve nearly broke. In an attempt to test their nature once and for all, they planted a tree of Fae origin, seeing if it would grow in such awful conditions. To their surprise and awe, the tree did not grow, but exploded when it took root.. flowing with molten lava and forming into a ball. Nature had rejected the Orcs. This tree symbolized the destruction of whatever Fae was left inside of them. From then on, they saw their new image and crafted themselves into battle-ready, steel-hearted warriors. As they built and shaped their land, the desert sun would change them.. and in the relatively short period of around 250 years they had evolved quite tremendously. Their skin had shed the original signs of Fae life and become rough and hardened. In addition, their society and cultural practices had changed in that they would be very competitive people of strength, opposing the Fae tranquility. 'Appearance' Orc skin typically comes in shades of green, dark green, or as dark as charcoal but they can have a variety of skin colors, similar to their Fae relatives; one might see a reddish colored orc, or perhaps a brown one. Their body structure is much more built than any Fae could hope to be; hours of physical labor and training in the desert has hardened them. Quite literally, their skin, once fairly similar to trees and plant life, has baked away in the desert son and left an oily, hardened layer of skin. Religion Though orcs differ greatly in present day from Fae, they still take inspiration from them in that they do not worship any gods. At the most, an orc believes strongly in the strength of his comrades and follow the warrior’s code long before any kind of deity. Social Structure The orcs have designated their strongest warrior as their leader. Whether that leader is female or male is entirely dependent on who exactly the strongest warrior is—gender is something orcs do not bother segregating their society by. Each orc has the same potential as the other regardless of gender or class in society. Blacksmiths are treated with the same respect as first-class warriors, and foot soldiers have the same weight as traders. Leadership is elected by a challenge to the strength of the current leader. A duel takes place, and whoever wins is the strongest in orc society, and thus the leader. This custom developed in the haste of strengthening orc society after the Singed Tree had come about. Other Info Orcs use classically brutal weaponry. Maces, axes and other cruder instruments of death are at their hand. While their smithing skill allows for incredibly tough and renowned armor, their weapon smithing tends to be much more crude, some orcs even using simple and long pieces of steel with a blunt or sharpened edge. Their steel is generically strong, but not necessarily refined or fashionable; they would not often polish it. The favored style of combat for an orc would be melee, though of course some orcs prefer distance when they hunt. Category:Race